1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the cosmetic or dermatological use of 3-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxyphenyl)-1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane-1-one for improved skin contouring or against cellulite, respectively.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Cosmetics can cover all measures that are used for esthetic reasons to change the skin and hair or that are used to clean the body. Cosmetics therefore means to care for, to improve and to beautify the body's appearance, in order to please others as well as oneself in a manner that can be seen, felt and smelt.
The aim of skin care is furthermore to compensate for the loss by the skin of grease and water caused by daily washing. This is particularly important when the natural regenerative capacity is not sufficient. Furthermore, skin care products should protect against environmental influences, in particular against sun and wind, and delay skin aging.
Chronological skin aging is caused, e.g., by endogenic, genetically determined factors. The following structural damage and functional disorders, also covered by the term “senile xerosis,” for example, occur in the epidermis and the dermis as a result of aging:    a) Dryness, roughness and formation of dryness wrinkles,    b) Itching and    c) Reduced regreasing by sebaceous glands (e.g., after washing).
Exogenous factors, such as UV light and chemical noxae, can have a cumulative effect and, for example, accelerate or supplement the endogenous aging processes. In the epidermis and dermis, for example, the following structural damage and functional disorders arise in the skin in particular as a result of exogenous factors; these are more far-reaching than the degree and quality of the damage in the case of chronological aging:    d) Visible vascular dilation (teleangiectases, cuperosis);    e) Flaccidity and formation of wrinkles;    f) Local hyperpigmentation, hypopigmentation and abnormal pigmentation (e.g., senile keratoses) and    g) Increased susceptibility to mechanical stress (e.g., cracking).
The present invention relates in particular to products for the care of skin that has aged naturally and to the phenomena listed under a), e) and g).
Products for the care of flaccid, in particular aged skin are known per se. They comprise, for example, retinoids (vitamin A acid and/or derivatives thereof) or vitamin A and/or derivatives thereof. Their effect on structural damage is, however, limited in terms of scope. Furthermore, in product development, there are considerable difficulties in stabilizing the active ingredients to an adequate extent against oxidative decay. The use of products containing vitamin A acid, moreover, often causes severe erythematous skin irritations. Retinoids can therefore only be used in low concentrations.
Flaccid skin is often also associated with an accompanying phenomenon of excess weight and/or so-called cellulite, which is often associated therewith.
The body awareness of consumers has increased significantly in recent years. In this connection, as well as cleansing and care applications, measures are increasingly being taken to improve the silhouette of the body. Cellulite—a widespread phenomenon—assumes a central position in this respect. The visible appearance of cellulite is based on an increase of fatty bodies in the subcutis (subcutaneous fatty tissue), a weakening of the connective tissue and a reduction in the through-flow ratio in the blood stream and lymphatic tract. The cause is therefore a partly constitutional weakening of the connective tissue with the simultaneous occurrence of enlarged fatty cell chambers as a result of excess weight, an unbalanced diet and lack of exercise. The formation of cellulite can also be attributed to increased permeability of the capillary walls, which permits penetration of water into the connective tissue.
In addition, there may be a localized testosterone deficiency in the areas of the affected skin. In any case, cellulite is a phenomenon which is almost never observed in men.
Stretch marks (striae) are the visible phenomena in the subcutis, which can occur through pronounced stretching of the skin, for example, during pregnancy (striae gravidarum) or in the case of rapid weight gain or with excess weight. The coloring is caused by the blood vessels shining through. The stretch marks preferably occur on tissue under particular strain such as stomach, hips, buttocks, upper arms and breasts.
It would be desirable therefore, to find ways to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide preparations which can effect an advantageous tightening of flaccid skin.
It would also be advantageous to be able to provide skin care preparations which are designed to care for and beautify the appearance. The preparations should in particular improve the moisture content of the skin.